Larissa
|image = Larissawiki.png |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Charlize Theron |Created By= Nyxi |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 3500 |Species= Fae |Position= White Queen |affiliation = White Court|species = Fae}}The White Queen of Allutheria, wife of Alistair, and mother of Odette. Larissa is a full fae that is very powerful. She often uses her magic for the Light side of things and is a master healer. Her once most trusted ally, Delyth Octavia, is now her arch rival. Larissa blames Delyth and her Red Court for the disappearance of her daughter. Though the White Queen is considered a 'good' soul, she has a deeper, darker side that she constantly struggles with for control. The Chessboard I. Pawns Larissa grew up in Ga'Leah before it had a name and a title. She, along with her best friends, Delyth Octavia and Maddox Octavian, were children that were destined for greatness. They were trained in combat, magic, and expected to become exactly who their parents wanted them to be. Larissa was a godo child who had the gift of 'warmth' within her. She discovered quickly that she could heal wounds with her own two hands. She most often patched up her very favorite friend, Delyth, after Maddox was intentionally cruel to her. It was Maddox who first discovered who wicked and cruel Larissa could be when angered. There was a time when she valued Delyth Octavia above all else, even good sense and her own life. II. Knights When the grew war came, Larissa fought along side her beloved friends, and her husband, the first White King, Staunton. After the war was lost and they arrived in Allutheria, Larissa was content to start a new life here, but Delyth was not. In her mad fit to free them, Delyth unleashed a spell so powerful, it killed Staunton. His loss broke Larissa's heart and out of spite and anger, she cursed Delyth and forever created a wedge between them. While Delyth took to the Red Court, Larissa started the White. Her heart was hardened and turned black as coal. Though tempted to become a dark and terrible Queen to rival Delyth, Larissa instead chose the Honest and True side of magic. III. The White Queen A key supporter in her White Court was a loyal friend, Alistair the Wild. He had always been a friend and captain to her former husband and grieved with Larissa after his loss. Through this, respect grew into love, and she took him as her White King. With this union came Odette, the White Princess and she was Larissa's whole heart. The White Queen believes that Odette will be the healing soul the realm of Allutheria needs. She spoiled and doted upon her daughter giving her everything her heart could desire. Her life, though started in tragedy, has a happy ending... or so it seemed. IV. Check Someone stole her daughter away from her. Someone came on her precious princess's birthday and took her from the White Court. Larissa and Alistair, two of the most powerful fae in Allutheria, have searched everywhere for their belovd daughter, but alas, to no avail. Alistair spends every waking day combing the land, while Larissa silently brews within the walls of the White Court. She blames the Red Court and their royals for her disappearance and will not stop until she has Odette back safety. Her heart is becoming dark again and Larissa fears her own capabilities. V. Checkmate Larissa wants nothing else but to find Odette. She will do just about anything to get her daughter back, even if it rivals what the White Court stands for. Though she is a champion for justice, honesty, and truth, Larissa will do what she must to see Odette once again. Recently The Red and White queen face off once more about the disruptions in the land of Allutheria. Delyth warns her of goblin rumblings but Larissa is only interested in finding her lost daughter. The White Queens two faemiliars return to her, one has been tortured and beaten by the Horned King. Larissa and Alistair work together to heal his missing foot along with his wounds and give him a second chance at life. Later the king and queen have a heated discussion in their room about the location of their lost princess and where they should look next to find her. Time passes and the White queen and king look to Ga'Leah for their lost princess. They find her in the Yarrow surrounded by blighted monsters. Together, they destroy the threat and retrieve their daughter along with the Dokraythian prince and his company of men. They find sanctuary in the White walls until they can decide what must come next. The White king returns from his battle in the Yarrow badly injured. Larissa works to heal his wounds and finds him resting comfortable the following day. Together they discuss the trials and relief they have ahead for they have found their daughter. Things are not progressing well for the White family's adjustment to life. Odette has changed and rejected her mother's advances. Larissa calls upon her familiar once more to ensure her daughter, and her people, are safe from prying eyes and ears.